Captived
by Kiwione
Summary: Hao/Último. Vice/Jealous. –Estúpidos humanos...–. Farfulló al viento de nuevo, detrás de él, el estruendo se hacía cada vez más fuerte: Esos estúpidos monstruos. "


**Captived.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Crossover, estupideces.  
**Disclaimer:** Shaman King & Karakuridoji/ULTIMO; no son míos.

**Tomo único.**

_Los choques de las armas retumbaban en sus oídos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes y aún ninguno de los dos se rendía, el estruendoso ruido era casi desesperante para ambos. __–¡Máscara de demonio!–. Se escuchó rugir. Uno, dos, tres certeros cañonazos y una figura bestial se asomó por entre los nubarrones de humo. Jealous permaneció impasible ante esto. _

_Vice se estaba cansando, Jealous no dejaba de hablar y hablar como si fuera el mejor… Qué estúpido, hasta por un rango de obviedad infinita, todos sabían que él era el mejor. Apretó los dientes con furia, Jealous se estaba acercando… Enserio, por él, se podía ir al carajo._

–_¡Tsuchi Kumo!(1)–. Cerró los ojos por un microsegundo y casi pudo sentir que el mundo se le venía encima… Vice había impedido que se transformara en una de sus formas más poderosas. Un peso aplastante y casi asfixiante estaba sobre él. Había perdido de nuevo._

–Estúpidos humanos–. Murmuró una vez más, siguió andando en el espíritu de fuego como siempre, observando a esas asquerosas hormigas que se creían dueñas del mundo, estúpidos, algún día acabaría con ellos.

Algún día…

Algún día todos se darían cuenta de nuevo de lo grande que era, miró su kimono naranjo y después el cielo, su semblante se oscureció un poco y después suspiró con fuerza como si fuera normal. Miró de nuevo abajo sin querer, realmente y algo que vio, le sorprendió:

Un par de… ¿Monstruos? Comenzaban a pelear entre sí, no tenían poder espiritual por lo que descartaba rápidamente la posibilidad de que fueran shamanes… Tampoco eran shinigamis… ¿Qué carajo eran?

Ordenó a su espíritu que bajaran, las monstruosas formas se desvanecían y después de nubarrones enormes de polvos, cerca de donde estaba, dos figuras se dejaban ver.

–Ah… Vice…–. Se oyó la débil voz de uno de ellos… Era un chico de pantalones holgados con un cinturón obi en color azul, estaba tirado en el piso con el otro encima, tenía el cabello largo y negro y un pantalón parecido al del otro chico, pero negro.

–Ah… ¡Ah! Ng–.

Observó un poco curioso la escena, se subió en un árbol, acariciando a un gato que estaba por ahí… El espectáculo era extraño, hacía unos momentos había visto a un par de monstruos casi matarse entre sí y ahora, ese, ese par de jovencitos estaban comiéndose vivos. –Cállate…–. Gruñó el que estaba arriba desabrochándole los pantalones al de la coleta.

–Ahh, V-Vice…–. Titubeó.

Hao sonrió un poco, ese chico… ¿Vice? Se parecía a él, y era bastante atractivo… El de coleta cerró los ojos y echó el cuello hacía atrás, apuntando con sus largas pestañas hacía donde ahora estaba Ho acariciando a ese bello gato que podía clasificar como un peli-corto británico rojo con crema.

–¡Vice!–. Jadeó el chico al sentir su miembro ser succionado con fuerza y violencia por la boca de Vice, el mismo sólo lo miró directo a los ojos, le sonrió sardónico con el miembro entre sus dientes pero sin llegar a morder… Era entretenido meter a Jealous en una de esas situaciones, le encantaba.

Campante y sensual, Vice gateó sobre Jealous hasta dejar que su cabello cayera a un lado de su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros del de Jealous: –Si no te callas… Te voy a dejar a medias, a ti, y a nuestro _invitado_–. Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Hao lo oyera…

¿Cuándo lo había descubierto? Oh bueno… ¿Qué importaba? ¿Quemarlo? Bah, más almas para su espíritu… Estaba a punto de bajar del árbol cuando otro chico de cabellos naranjos y mirada profundamente verdosa atravesó su campo visual.

–¿Qué miras? ¿Extrañas que te toque?–. Escupió con acidez Vice al recién llegado.

–Oh Vice… Te he dicho que tus maneras no son las correctas–. Su voz dulce y cantarina retumbó en los oídos de los tres… Era demasiada dulzura y bondad en ese cuerpecito de chica.

–Tsk, lárgate Último–. Agregó Jealous que recién se levantaba del pasto con su mirada aburrida y abrumadora, Último giró a verlo aún con su impecable sonrisa en el rostro: –Oh Jealous… Lamento haber interrumpido tu sexo oral…–. Habló, sin doble sentido, sin burla, sin nada.

Hao aún se mantenía al margen de la situación, su expresión no cambió ni un ápice a pesar de que el chico se acercaba a él… Esos… Esos ojos verdes…

Esos penetrantes ojos verdes…

El chico pasó de largo junto a él, sin mirarlo, sin cambiar su expresión, sin dejar de reír como un muñeco defectuoso… Después de eso, inclusive por encima de su raciocinio, giró a verle. Ya no estaba.

–Ese chico me recuerda… Esos ojos me recuerdan a los de…–. Recordaba a ese chiquillo que vivía con su hermano, ese de pelo verde que todos morían por follarse… –Me recuerdan a una lechuga…–. Exacto… Estaba buscando esa fruta.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino, subiéndose a su espíritu de fuego…

–Estúpidos humanos–. Farfulló al viento, observando las blancas y algunas pequeñas nubes pasar ante sus ojos como un rollo fotográfico. Detrás de él, un estruendo se escuchaba, el choque de los árboles entre sí y el piso comenzar a crujir: De nuevo esos estúpidos monstruos.

**FIN.**

**Conclusiones:** Yo no tenía inspiración para esto, & aún así lo subí porque: AMO A HAO.

**Pasando a temas más importantes:** Vengo a invitarles amantes del roll, del manga creado por Hiroyuki Takei & su esposo Stan Lee (¿?) & del yaoi… A que se unan al roll de Karakuridoji/ULTIMO en Facebook. ( Me sentí en corte informativo… ) En otras noticias, hay ya personajes ocupados, ( Vice, Rune/Lune & Jealous… ) Aún quedan todos los demás ( Creo lalala~ ) Si alguien tiene interés… No dude en decírmelo en su review o dejarme un MP & así consulta las bases…

( Acepta términos y condiciones: Sólo en Latinoamérica & España, o cualquier país donde se hable español… Marca registrada, para mayor información comunícate al O1-8OO- no tengo nada que hacer. Coman frutas y verduras. Haz ejercicio. )

Tsuchi Kumo: Lit. Planta de araña… O algo así~ Tiene que ver con arañas.

Saludos, besos & abrazos.

**+Suly +**


End file.
